Bonding
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Sequel to Self Bondage Fail. During a rainy night, Lucas was scared. It was a bumpy night for him. Claus decided to 'bond' with his younger twin.


**Author's Note: I was just going to do this for fun. Hope you don't mind. ;)**

 **Ships: Lucas X Claus, slight Ness X Lucas, mentioned Claus X Ninten**

During that night, Lucas was getting ready for bed.

He was still embarrassed about what happened, few hours ago.

Ness found him trapped in a hogtie, gagged, blindfolded, yet completely helpless.

The raven haired boy made the blonde one think that he was going to do _that thing_ to him. **(If you have Health as a class, then you probably know what I'm talking about. ;3)**

But he knew they were both not ready yet, so he just did a long kiss, and some licking before he released him from his bounds.

His parents were going out tonight, while Claus just came back after hanging out with Ninten.

It was raining hard outside. Lucas was just hiding under his blankets.

The young blonde was whimpering quietly.

'Why does it have to be raining now?', he thought.

He didn't notice that someone quietly entered his room.

Lucas whimpered himself to sleep, as the figure came closer.

That figure was his older twin, Claus.

'You look cute when you're sleeping.', he thought when he saw his younger brother.

The ginger haired boy went over to the box that had those bindings in the package. Some of them weren't even used.

There was cloth, rope, and rolls of duct tape as well.

'So this is what you're doing when I was gone.', Claus thought as he smirked.

He slowly moved the blanket down. Exposing a sweet sleeping Lucas.

The older PSI wielding boy, used it (PSI) to levitate some coils of yellow rope.

He put his younger twin's hands behind his back, and started tying them together tightly. Then he put a collar on him.

"Psst. Lucas."

Lucas slowly woke up and said weakly, "Claus...? What are you doing here?" The blonde wanted to hug him, but he realised that he couldn't "What the!" He tried to use his PSI, but he noticed that he was wearing the collar again. Preventing him from using it. "C-Claus! What's going on?!"

Claus was pinning Lucas to the bed, trying to make him not escape. "I thought you like being tied up.", he said, as he rubbed his twin's head gently.

Lucas blushed a little. "H-How did you know?"

"You left that package of yours.", Claus replied pointing at the box.

"It feels like you're kidnapping me.", Lucas said as he was trying to hide his small smile. Then he felt himself being carried by his brother. That made him blush more. "W-Where are we going?"

"To my room.", Claus said as he carried his light bounded twin, while levitating the package.

Both of them were now in another bedroom. Claus laid Lucas gently on his bed. Getting something from the box.

"Wait. What are-mmmph!"

Without warning, the older twin shoved a balled up cloth into the younger's mouth.

"You talk to much damit!", Claus said as he covered Lucas' mouth with duct tape. Smoothing it over his lips.

"Mph~"

Claus started to tie the blonde boy with more coils of rope. And put more, wrapping him in a hogtie, as well as tying his breast and his upper arms together.

The ginger haired boy climbed into the bed, joining his twin in bed.

He brought the box closer, as he brought up orange coils of rope.

Then started tying his own legs together.

"Mmmmph?", Lucas muffled with a bit of confusion.

"I want to join myself with you.", Claus said as he put both of his hands behind his back.

He levitated the rope, and looped them around both of his wrists.

Putting himself into a hogtie as well. Now he was bounded the same way Lucas was in right now.

Still can be able to levitate objects, he gently removed Lucas' gag. Replacing it with a ring gag.

The ginger haired boy pulled him into a kiss.

It lasted for 10 minutes, before their lips parted ways.

Claus put another ring gag on his mouth. Preventing himself from talking.

Then he wrapped around some more coils of rope, making he, and his twin face each other.

He then put a blindfold over Lucas' eyes. He did the same thing to himself.

Both twins now laid helplessly on the bed.

'I will just untie ourselves later.', Claus thought. Not realising that he started to sleep.

Lucas pulled his older twin into a gagged kiss.

Wanting to bound more with his brother some more.


End file.
